trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Задания
Квесты Квесты '— необязательные задачи, которые вы можете выполнить, находясь рядом с любым данжем или логовом. Звёздный рейтинг определяет сложность квеста: с одной звездой - мини-боссы, три звезды - мастер-боссы подземелья. При убийстве на сложности убер, с мастер-боссов падают Shadow Key Gem. После завершения квеста появится сундук, содержащий лут, а над данжем/логовом появится большой красный крест, причём на карте на месте данжа также появится метка, указывая другим игрокам, что этот данж уже пройден. Проверка карты является хорошим способом убедиться в том, что вы не потратите время на изучение того, что уже могло быть разграблено. ''Количество опыта и качество лута зависят от сложности мира, в котором вы находитесь. Квестовые задачи Однозвездочные задания являются единственной целью логова и одной из трех целей данжа. При прохождении данжа они необязательны и их можно не выполнять, а игроки могут проходить спокойно мимо них, если считают, что им это не интересно. Если в логове только однозвездочное задание, то игроку придется его выполнить, чтобы пройти его. Однозвездочное задание как правило понятно и просто. Одним из самых распространенных заданий является "Activate the Cursed Skulls", где игрокам нужно бродить по логову и искать место Проклятых черепов. Найдя его, нужно активировать его клавишей "E" или ударить его, после чего сразиться с двумя волнами мобов. После зачистки двух волн квест выполнится и появится сундук, из которого выпадет лут. В остальных однозвездочных заданиях нужно убить одного мини-босса. Этот мини-босс может быть найден по пути к главному боссу данжа. Мини-босс всегда будет существом из биома, в котором он находится, и он очень часто призывает существ на свою сторону. Сундук, появившийся после победы над мини-босса, аналогичен сундуку, выпавшего из Проклятых черепов. Трехзвездочние задания встречаются в данжах. Игрокам придется бродить по данжу, чтобы найти босса, который сильнее простых мини-боссов, и вокруг которого есть несколько враждебных существ. Босс всегда находится в последней большой комнате, и почти всегда низкоуровневые существа прячутся в углах комнаты. Иногда босс может призвать других существ после первого убитого существа (в редких случаях в маленьких данжах, таких как рецептовый данж или склеп в Undead Hills (Горы живых мертвецов), где босс может подняться по лестнице и напасть). После выполнения задания выпадет красный сундук, в нём лут лучше, чем в базовом сундуке, появляющемся при победе над мини-боссом, а также дается больше опыта. Задания Золотой Нити Это список достижений для новичков. Выполнив которые можно получить награду в виде Флюкса, И стартовые наборы полезных предметов и лутбоксов. Существуют так же список сезонных квестов во время Праздников и особых событий, таких как Shadow's Eve, Turkeytopia, Snowfest, Join the Party, Hellbugs in Love и St. Qubeslick's Day, которые можно выполнить только после прохождения всех заданий для новичков. Награды за задания бывают как и простые ресурсы, Лутбоксы, так и весьма редкие unlockable item, Diamond Dragonite. Задания 10 Мастер-ранга При достижении 10-го уровня мастерства в начале каждого часа вы будете получать особые задания. Ежечасно будет появляться специальная табличка в правом верхнем углу экрана, в которой содержатся ценные указания к выолнени этого задания: *'''1. Биом, в котором требуется проходить квесты. *'2'. Оставшееся время. *'3'. Два случайных класса героев, которым выпал множитель количества пройденных данжей Х3. *'4'. Раунд задания. *'5'. Баллы, набранные/требуемые для завершения раунда. *'6'. Награда за выполнение текущего раунда. *'7'. Одноразовый ежедневный бонус. *'8' Сообщение о бонусах, ускоряющих выполнение задания, или предупреждение, если ваш персонаж имеет недостаточную силу ранга в данном убер мире. Цель этих заданий - зачистка данжей и логов с монстрами и боссами. Задание длится ровно 20 минут (2') и появляется вновь в начале следующего часа. Каждое задание всегда отличается от предыдущего своими требованиями: Первое и самое главное - это Биом ('1), только в нем будут засчитываться очки за убийства боссов. Каждое задание делится на три раунда (4''') для прохождения которых требуются зарабатываемые очки (1-'''5, 2-'40' и 3-'99') (5'). За выполнение первого раунда вы получите Монету Дракона, за последующие раунды — x2 Малые Сундуки Дракона ('6). Ежедневно появляется дополнительное задание, при выполнении которого вы получите дополнительно 5 Монет Дракона (7'), Выбрав одного из двух предложенных классов героев ('3), вы сможете в три или четыре раза ускорить выполнение каждого раунда задания (8'''). Соответственно, самым неэффективным способом прохождения таких заданий будет совершенно другой герой. Кроме того, если вы решились выполнять задание в убер мире, не подходящем вашей силе ранга (!), то вы не будете получать очки за убийства боссов (как и дроп с их сундуков). Список заданий } x? |- | '''Check out the Module Forge UPGRADE TIME Want to increase your N-Charge capacity or power-up your Omni-Tool? With the right crafting materials, you can upgrade all of your equipment at the Module Forge! See your available upgrades at the Module Forge, located on the bottom floor of the sanctuary. | x? |- | Upgrade Your GAS If you want to travel deeper into the caves, you've got to upgrade your GAS! So far you've mostly explored Tier 1 of the caves. This next GAS upgrade will allow you to withstand the intense atmosphere of Tier 2 - for a while, at least. Upgrade your GAS capacity at the Module Forge. | |- | Use a Thumper You earned a Thumper Core! Now you can make a Thumper at the Module Workbench, next to the Module Forge. The Thumper reveals hidden crystals and shows you the full depth of ore veins! Craft a Thumper and use it in the caves. As a reward, I picked up some reliquaries from Th'lan! Funny, she only let me have 'em once she found out they were for you. Hehe. | x? |- | Gather Plants in Moonglow Grotto Our Companion Master - do you remember him? Sunseeker Gabbro? He's been really worried about the cave critters lately. The Shadows outside have them all scared... He needs some plants to help the creatures under his care. Would you go get some for him? Gather 35 pieces of dream dew, day drops, acrobat bark, and moonlit moss from Moonglow Grotto. Dream Dew and day drops grow in Tier 1 and Tier 2. Acrobat bark and moonlit moss only grow in Tier 2. | x? |- | Help 25 Cave Critters Be the light! I apologize for my rudness the last time we spoke. Shadows have hurt quite a lot of Geodian creatures... and it, well, it's been difficult. I am Sunseeker Gabbro. I wrote the book on Geodian creatures - several books, in fact! They're such fascinating creatures. Could you go and soothe 40 creatures in the caves with Critter Treats, Comfort Blankets, and Curing Kits? I, and they, would be grateful. | x? |- | Mine Geminite Gabbro told me to pass along his thanks! Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm almost done with an invention that'll really knock your socks off! Go grab me some materials from Verdant Veins so I can finish it. Mine 75 geminite from Verdant Veins. | x? |- | Craft Rocket Boots With those Thrusters I gave you, you can make Rocket Boots! You can outrun anything with these - even Sunseeker Rowan! Unless he's wearing them too. Hehe. Craft Rocket Boots at the Module Workbench in the Mining Facility. | x? |- | Mine Ores The materials you've collected have helped us out so much. Now we might actually stand a chance against... you know. The Sunseekers say that they've nearly depleted our ore supplies defending this place already. Would you mind getting more for us? Mine 150 ore from caves of your choice. | x? |- | Gather Uncommon Plants Hello again, young Trovian. The creatures under my care have bewildered my assistants by consuming every scrap of organic matter they could sink their little teeth into! Unusual behavior, isn't it? Utterly fascinating! In the meantime, would you go and gather more plants for us? Gather 20 moonlit moss, cogwine, acrobat bark, or cavebirds. These plants can only be found in Tier 2 of the caves. | x? |- | Mine Blazine Exciting news! I'm ready to put the finishing touch on my latest invention: the Barrier Generator. I just need a few more materials from Sunken Sunvault. Would you go to to Sunken Sunvault and mine 75 blazine for me? | x? |- | Use Barrier Generator You can build the Barrier Generator now! The Barrier Generator shields you from environmental hazards in the caves and boosts your speed! Sunseekers say that the deepest parts of the cave can be dangerous, so you'll definitely want to have this one in your back pocket. Craft the Barrier Generator at the Module Workbench on the bottom floor of the Sanctuary and use it on your next adventure! | x? |- | Gather Cave Kelp and Cogwine Amberine says you collect things well. You are useful. Do more of this. We require 40 Cave kelp and cogwine at the Crystallogy Center. The depths of Verdant Veins flows with it. Go. Fetch. Do! Be bolder, small one. Build well.\n\nCave kelp grows in Tier 1 and Tier 2. Cogwine only grows in Tier 2. | x? |- | Gather Sun Sap and Cave Birds Blazing and chirping... blooming and flying... Th'lan needs. Bring them for Th'lan! Down dark... sunken deep... much power. Must be unlocked! Gather 40 sun sap and cave birds in Sunken Sunvault. Sun Sap grows in Tier 1 and Tier 2. Cave Birds only grow in Tier 2. | x? |- | Gather Day Drops and Moonlit Moss Hehe. The other Sunseekers are all lining up to get your help next, now. But don't forget about me! I was your first fan. I get dibs. Today, I'm looking for 40 day drops and moonlit moss. They grow in all of the caves. In exchange, I'll tell ya how to make something awesome. | x? |- | Use Path Painter You can now craft the Path Painter! The Path Painter allows you to you to paint blocks in the caves and can keep track of where you've been. Stepping on the painted blocks will also give you and Trovians following you a speed boost. Craft one at the Module Workbench and try it out for yourself! | x? |- | Upgrade Your GAS That was the last new module I had for you! You are becoming a cave-diving pro. You've already traveled as far in as I've ever been! I think you might even be able to travel as far as the Sunseekers soon! This next upgrade will increase your GAS capacity and let you stay in the caves for longer. Use the Module Forge on the bottom floor of the sanctuary to upgrade your GAS. | x? |- | Gather Cave Birds AHA! Just the Trovian I was looking for. A once-buoyant little Howlug under my care has been ill lately. To cheer her up, I'd like to surround her with her favorite plants - cave birds! Twenty beautiful, bountiful cave birds will brighten her spirits in no time. Gather 20 cave birds from Sunken Sunvault. Cave birds only grow in Tier 2 and beyond. | x? |- | Gather Acrobat Bark The Cave Birds weren't enough! This sweet Howlug has lost nearly all her bounce. She was so bouncy before! It saddens me to see her this way. I've written it all down in my latest book if you care to read more. In any case, I believe what'll really put some bounce in her step is some acrobat bark. Gather 20 acrobat bark from the ceilings of Moonglow Grotto. Acrobat bark only grows in Tier 2 and beyond. | x? |- | Check out the Egg Incubator What a day! It turns out this Howlug wasn't ill at all – only pregnant! They're quite skilled at hiding it, you see, even from me! And I've written thirty books on it! The Howlug was so grateful for your assistance, she insisted that you have one of her eggs. Come have a look at the Egg Incubator at the Companion Ranch to the east and I'll show you how to use it. | x? |- | Hatch Your Howlug Place place your egg inside the Egg Incubator and watch it hatch! I have a feeling this one will hatch quickly. It must be excited to meet its proud new caretaker! | x? |- | Bring Howlug into the Caves Wow! You really have your own companion? Gabbro says it takes a LOT for cave creatures to trust you. I'm almost jealous. Gabbro told me that these creatures help you out as you explore. You can even level them up at the Companion Trainer if you have Bond Crystallizer! You should bring this one with you to the caves and see what it can do! | x? |- | Upgrade Your GAS Your howlug looks happy to be with you! Hehe. I can understand why.\n\nFeel free to explore as you like. Once you get enough resources for your next GAS upgrade, you'll be able to go into Tier 3! That's further than I've ever gone. I'm impressed! One more thing, while I've still got you: Thank you for coming to Geode. I was skeptical when Rowan told us that you might be able to save us. But after meeting you... I've never been so happy to be wrong. Gather materials to upgrade your GAS to explore Tier 3 and beyond. | x? |} Seasonal/Repeated Events Unique Events } |- | Mine Resources in Forbidden Spires | Long ago, the Reng Empire was home to five benevolent and honorable aspects known as the Cardinal Spirits. Their kingdom was protected by a Terracotta Army, animated by ancient magic. Mine any resource in Forbidden Spires, including Cinnabar, Primordial Flame, Shapestone, and Formacite. Items acquired via a Trading Post or the Marketplace will not count. | | |- | Defeat Jade Scarabs | The Cardinal Spirits are the Sun Goddess's representatives and protectors of the Reng Empire. You may be familiar with one of them already - Onbari, Empress of the Southern Skies. Jade Scarabs can be found as lair bosses and open world monsters in Forbidden Spires biomes. | | |- | Defeat Fox Phantoms | Onbari is the bright flame of the South. Her aspects of fidelity and loyalty connected the citizens of the empire in a way unparalelled in its time. They say those who possess a loyal heart can still find her Fiery Feathers in the hidden places of Forbidden Spires. Fox Phantoms can be found as lair bosses and open world monsters in Forbidden Spires biomes. | | |- | Collect Forbidden Spires Recipes | But nothing can last forever, and with the coming of Q'bthulhu, even the Cardinal Spirits were unable to protect the empire from the Shadows' corruption. All we could do was try to save as much of our home and its memory as we could. Gather Forbidden Spires Recipes and Advanced Recipes from Recipe Lairs in any Forbidden Spires biome. Items acquired via a Trading Post or the Marketplace will not count. | | |- | Defeat Dragon Ogres | The Dragon Ogres had once been the esteemed guardians of the Cardinal Spirits and Generals of the Terracotta Army, but the Shadows' corruption tainted their minds. They abandoned their oaths and set out to take the Reng Empire for their own. Many souls perished in the fight and when the smoke cleared, only devastation remained. The Reng Empire was no more. The Cardinal Spirits' power was diminished, and only their memory remained. Those of us who survived began refering to our lost kingdom as the Forbidden Spires. Dragon Ogres can be found as lair bosses and open world monsters in Forbidden Spires biomes. | | |- | Defeat Jadebound Phantoms | But hope has begun to return to my homeland. The long forgotten song of Shaoran, Sage of the Eastern Ranges, has risen up to join Onbari. Another Cardinal Spirit is regaining its strength. You and other Trovians like you are responsible for this. Reng may once again return to its former glory. You are the light that will repel the Shadow. Jadebound Phantoms can be found as lair bosses and open world monsters in Forbidden Spires biomes. They appear as a floating mask of jade. | | |} См. также: *Теневая Башня *Данжи *Логова *Однозвездочные боссы *Трехзвездочные боссы Категория:Гайды